


Snowballs and cream

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a long overdue snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs and cream

                                                                                               

"Come on, Dean. It'll be fun, I promise." The younger Winchester plead, looking at his older brother with his best puppy-dog eyes. He had walked out of the bunker to get some air after breakfast only to find the ground covered in roughly 3 inches of heavy, thick snow. The wars were all over, all their troubles long gone, and they had finally let themselves completely fall into each others arms. They had submitted themselves completely to each other, and let themselves finally do the things they never could as kids. Sam knew this, and wanted Dean to join him in a snowball fight long overdue.

"No, Sammy," Dean huffed, not really wanting to have a snowball fight. He refused to look at his little brother's face, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to resist complying to his wishes. He could never look away from him for long, however, and let out a soft sigh when he reluctantly met the other's gaze.

"Okay, then, little brother. But remember, you're the one who started all of this", he mumbled as he walked to what had become their room to get his jacket. He shrugged it on and put on his gloves and boots, not in that order, before he joined Sam.

They walked outside together, but right as Dean closed the door behind them, Sam ran off and began scooping up snow into his giant hands. He packed the snow tight into a small sphere before he launched it at Dean, who had ran after him. It hit him square in the chest and sent him to the ground, swallowing snow.

"Oh, you're just asking for it, Sammy!" Dean shouted as he sat up and gathered snow into his own hands and sent it flying towards Sam. It hit his back and almost toppled him over. the snowballs were really flying as the brothers emitted evil laughs as they hit the other.

When they were tired and snowy enough to give up, the sun had set below the borderline of the Earth, yet the moon had not yet risen above the horizon. They were laughing and holding onto each other as they walked back inside.

"I gotta admit, Sammy, it was kinda fun," Dean said, smiling as he removed his soaking wet jacket.

"I told you it would," Sam said cockily as they walked through the bunker. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom. We need a shower."

Half an hour later they were laying on the couch, curled up against each other. Dean, always in big brother mode, had Sam's back flush against his chest as they nursed their cups of hot cocoa. They were laying under a soft blanket, eyes fixed on each other instead of the TV showing a rerun of a show neither brother cared much for. They shared soft kisses, the cocoa slipping into the other's mouth. Kisses was all they shared that night, before they fell asleep on the couch. They couldn't have been happier in that moment.


End file.
